


Quien necesita a las esposas

by Maker_Yu_Len



Category: El rascacielos, High-Rise (2015), High-Rise (2015) RPF, Luke Evans - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maker_Yu_Len/pseuds/Maker_Yu_Len
Summary: Desde hace semanas el aparente paraíso utópico que había creado el arquitecto Anthony Royal parecía venirse abajo. Todo era un completo caos, sumido en un bullicio y desdén que, por desgracia, favorecía las condiciones aptas para los actos más bajos e inhumanos que los inquilinos desearan realizar. Sin embargo, no todo era tan malo, pues había quienes aprovechaban dicho ambiente para complacer deseos ocultos, tal cual lo hicieron el Dr. Laing y Ms. Wilson, que a espaldas del desorden, se dejaron llevar por los juegos del edificio y terminaron uniéndose a esta locura dentro de un pequeño apartamento del piso 25.*****Este pequeño One-Shot no tiene mucho sentido, solo fue un pequeño impulso nocturno que surgió de una divertida idea de emparejar a Tom Hiddleston con Luke Evans en una situación bastante… lemon 7u7. Espero les guste.





	Quien necesita a las esposas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daemon Osorio](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daemon+Osorio).



> *Advertencia*
> 
> El presente one-shot pertenece al género Yaoi, por lo que su principal trama se concentra en la relación entre dos hombres, en este caso el Dr. Robert Laing (Tom Hiddleston) y el actor Richard Wilder (Luke Evans), ambos personajes pertenecientes el drama británico High-Rise (El rascacielos). Además, contiene material explicito, es decir: sexo (entre dos hombres, obvio), lenguaje altisonante, golpes, y un poco que humillación. Así que si esto te desagrada te recomiendo abandonar esta página y dejar disfrutar a aquellos que gusten de leerlo. 
> 
> ¡Aclaro! Los personajes no me pertenecen, al igual que la ambientación y la atmosfera. Mi intención no es lucrar con ello, solo es un pequeño escrito que me pareció interesante redactar. Pero sobre todo, esto es creado de un fan para fans, así que siéntanse libres de compartirlo siempre y cuando mantengan mi autoría y den mencionen a quien pertenecen los personajes originales. 
> 
> Antes de concluir quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Daemon Osorio, quien amablemente me ha apoyado en esta historia fungiendo como mi beta.
> 
> Sin más que decir, les deseo bueno lectura.

Desde hace semanas el aparente paraíso utópico que había creado el arquitecto Anthony Royal parecía venirse abajo; la comida, la luz y en especial la cordura comenzaban a escasear. Todo era un completo caos, sumido en el bullicio y desdén que, lastimosamente, los mismos inquilinos del high-rise habían creado. El desorden era tal, que si una persona abandonaba su apartamento estaba perdido, pues los pasillos eran equivalentes a una jungla salvaje, en especial si anteriormente se tenía algún antecedente conflictivo con otro vecino. Es por ello, que aunque su comida estuviera por acabarse y su apartamento sumido en las tinieblas, el Dr. Robert Laing se negaba a salir al exterior. Siempre había estado bien manteniéndose aislado de la gente, y ahora con semejante caos a sus puertas, la opción más sensata era mantenerse distanciado. Desgraciadamente, la mayoría de la gente en aquel lugar no pensaba de ese modo, y dedicaba cada minuto de su vida a la confrontación mutua. Sin embargo, algunos simplemente iban y venían por el lugar buscando el origen de tanto caos, tal y como lo hacía el señor Richard Wilder, que desde hace semanas, viajando con una cámara en mano entre pasillos, buscaba recopilar la mayor cantidad de información para crear un reportaje sobre las atrocidades vividas dentro del edificio. 

Por obvias razón, el señor Royal y sus allegados, no estaban conformes con la actitud del señor Wilder, así que aprovechando la profesión del doctor Laing lo convocaron anónimamente para que le practique una lobotomía al susodicho y así pudieran acabar con la amenaza que este representa. Laing evidentemente no se sintió muy conforme con esto, sin embargo, tras ver peligrar su vida al negarse, se dispuso a intentarlo cuando menos. 

Después de buscarlo por cielo mar y tierra, o mejor dicho, entre el primer y último piso, Laing encontró a Wilder en el apartamento de Charlotte Melville, quien fuese una de sus amigas, una bastante íntima y cercana, a decir verdad. Desde su posición en el pórtico, pudo ver que este no se encontraba bien, pues el hombre tenía el rostro lleno de golpes y heridas, además de mostrar una actitud abatida y pesimista. No obstante, Laing está ahí solo para hacer su trabajo, por lo que tras un simple saludo este decidió entrar a la habitación y rápidamente se dispuso a ejecutar su mandato. 

Como solía hacer con todos sus pacientes, la primera actividad de Laing fue realizarle un examen psiquiátrico, pues su intención era averiguar hasta qué punto Wilder era el tan afamado instigador anarquista que los allegados de Royal le habían planteado. Sin embargo, conforme sus preguntas iban avanzando y las respuestas del otro iban fluyendo, este se dio cuenta que Wilder quizá no estaba tan desquiciado del todo, sino que tal vez, solo tal vez, él era el único cuerdo dentro de aquel edificio lleno de locos. 

\- Última pregunta – enunció el doctor cuando ya se encontraba a punto de desertar en su misión. – ¿Usted se considera enfermo? – Irónico, era lo que pensaba Laing siempre que cerraba cada entrevista con aquella cuestión, pues si se está tratando diagnosticar un problema psicológico aquello debería quedar simplemente implícito, aun si algo había aprendido en sus tiempos de universitario, es que siempre, o bueno, si se querían evitar problemas legales, el protocolo siempre debía seguirse al pie de la letra… aunque si ahora lo pensaba bien, y sobre todo, echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, los problemas con la policía eran el menor de sus problemas. 

\- Todos lo estamos doctor – Wilder parloteó débilmente con respuesta –, solo que muchos queremos ocultarlo, aunque al final… - ahora su vista estaba clavada en la puerta, la cual al estar abierta dejaba entrever el horror que acontecía en el exterior – aunque al final siempre sale a la luz. 

Como ya lo suponía, Laing terminó de concluir que aquel hombre estaba completamente sano, incluso más que él, pues como bien lo dijo, también se estaba dejando llevar por las barbaries de aquel sitio, ya que no podía negar el hecho de que acaba de tener relaciones sexuales con la esposa de su actual paciente y se estaba enfrascando en las actividades “recreativas” de los pisos superiores.

\- Nos hemos convertido en animales salvajes. – Esbozó Laing, pues a través de la puerta acaba de ver como un hombre peleaba violentamente con otro por un trozo de pan. 

\- No. – Masculló Wilder, para luego lanzar una bocarada de sangre y saliva al suelo y poder tomar un poco de whisky que yacía en una mesa frente a él. – Aún conservan cierta parte de sus facultades mentales y eso… eso es lo que los hace peligrosos. Los animales pelean por comida, es su instinto – tras decir esto volvió a dar otro trago a su bebida y luego, después aclarar su garganta, continuó con su dialogo -. Los inquilinos de este lugar lo hacen por envidia, desprecio y odio. Somos los únicos animales que comen sin tener hambre, que matan sin tener necesidad y que fornican sin querer reproducirse. 

\- Entonces estamos acabados. – Respondió Laing sonado evidentemente preocupado, pero contrario a ello Wilder comenzó a reír, lo cual, indudablemente le resulto sumamente extraño. – ¿He dicho algo divertido? 

\- No – Wilder esbozó aun entre risas -, solo que me alegra no ser el único que se haya dado cuenta. 

Laing tenía que admitir que se sentía alagado por el comentario, pues esto le dejaba en claro que aún mantenía cierto grado de cordura, no obstante, ahora que este hecho estaba claro ante sus ojos, tenía que ponerse a pensar que hacer con respecto a ello. Como era típico de él, antes de pensar una solución por su cuenta, prefirió pedir una opinión directamente de Wilder. Sin embargo, este ya se estaba poniendo de pie y se disponía a salir nuevamente al mundo salvaje que aguardaba en los pasillos. 

Temiendo que este pusiera en riesgo su ser, rápidamente Laing intentó detenerlo, pues este tenía muchas enemistades con los pisos superiores y seguramente le atacarían en cuanto lo viera, bueno, eso si no lo habían hecho ya y buscaba salir solo para vengarse. 

\- Debo finalizar mi proyecto… - Respondió Wilder a la par que tomaba su cámara de una mesa y la ponía contra su ojo, lo cual, para su desgracia, simplemente sirvió para revelarle que esta había dejado de funcionar hace tiempo. – Mierda. – Reaccionó ante el hecho y sin más preocupación la lanzó al suelo dejando que se rompiera en mil pedazos. – Bueno, entonces supongo que al menos debo ir a buscar a mi esposa. 

\- ¿Cuál de todas? – Cuestionó el doctor, lo que hizo caer en cuenta a Wilder que la gente aún seguía con su estúpido juego de turnarse a las mujeres, aunque a decir verdad, no es como si se quejara por completo, pues gracias a ello había podido disfrutar de la obligada compañía de su tan deseada Charlotte. 

\- Mi esposa, esposa. – Recalcó. – Helen.

Volviendo a salir de su burbuja de trance, la cual claramente era provocaba por la atmosfera del edificio, Laing recordó que había estado con ella hace unas horas, pero sobre todo, recordó el acto que se suscitó entre ellos, causando que dentro de él surgiera un sentimiento de extrema culpa que le impulsó a revelar la ubicación de esta misma a Wilder. 

\- ¿En tu apartamento dices? 

\- Dije abajo – Enunció con temor Laing ante la suposición asertiva del otro.

\- Si, pero ahí está ese lugar ¿no?

Con sutileza y miedo a verse descubierto, Laing asintió con la cabeza, pero contrario a todo lo que pensaba, Wilder no sospecho ningún acto indebido entre él y su esposa, pues simplemente le había agradecido con una sonrisa en el rostro y un golpe en el hombro, para luego indicarle que le acompañara. 

Gracias al cielo, durante su descenso, nunca se encontraron con algún otro vecino y pudieron llegar a salvo hasta su habitación. No obstante, su suerte pareció durar solo hasta el momento en que cruzaron el pórtico, pues una muchedumbre empedernida apareció por el pasillo y rápidamente se fueron contra ellos. 

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Wilder totalmente alterado al verlos acercarse cada vez más. 

\- ¡Barricada! – Gritó Laing, y en menos de un segundo ambos hombres cerraron la puerta y la tapizaron por el interior con un millón de cajas pesadas y muebles viejos. 

Estaban a salvo, sin embargo la muchedumbre de los pisos superiores ahora sabían dónde se escondían y no tardarían en venir nuevamente por ellos, así que si querían librarse de una tortura espantosa deberían encontrar a Helen cuanto antes y salir de ahí. No obstante, al mirar por los alrededores del apartamento, ninguno de los dos pudo encontrarla. 

\- ¡Ellos la tienen! – Enunció Wilder, puesta era la única razón lógica que justificara su desaparición, por lo que rápidamente se dispuso a salir e ir en su búsqueda, pero Laing nuevamente le detuvo alegando que por el momento lo mejor sería esperar, más como ya lo veía venir, Wilder ni siquiera le tomó importancia e insistió en que le dejase ir a recuperarla. - ¡Te das cuenta que pueden matarla! ¡Está embarazada Robert!

\- ¡Lo sé! y por ello no la dañarán – habló Laing, intentando con esto apaciguar la actitud de su compañero -. Mejor espera un poco, y cuando el pasillo quede vacío juro que te ayudaré a recuperarla ¿Si?

Sin estar muy convencido, y mostrándolo claramente en el rostro con un ceño fruncido, Wilder volvió a intentar que Laing le dejara ir por ella, pero este nuevamente se lo impidió, por lo que no tuvo otro opción que obedecer la recomendación del doctor. Por suerte, para que dicha espera no fuese tan fastidiosa, Laing le invito a sostener una conversación con él, no era el hombre más interesante del mundo, pero tras tomar bastantes copas de vino, el cual había guardado como reserva, ambos terminaron por pasarla bastante bien, comenzando a descubrir facetas que desconocían el uno del otro. 

\- Entonces tenían una hermana – masculló Wilder con obvia lujuria en su voz - ¿Era guapa?

\- Muchísimo – afirmó entre risas el doctor. – Era tu tipo, carácter fuerte, cabello castaño y ojos vibrantes. 

\- ¿Como los tuyos? – Intrigó Wilder y acto seguido se posó muy cerca de él, inspeccionando detenidamente cada milímetro de los ojos de Laing. 

– Supongo… -Evidentemente el otro se sintió muy incómodo, más por el hecho de que los vaivenes en la cabeza de Wilder, seguramente ocasionados por su actual ebriedad, casi hacen que sus frentes choquen varias veces. 

\- Yo digo que sí… - Wilder sonrió y en un gesto bastante extraño este le tomó por el rostro. – Tienes bonitos ojos Laing, y seguro que tu hermana era muy bella porque tú tienes bonita cara y no sabes cómo te detesto por eso. 

Presintiendo un porvenir hostil por parte del otro, el doctor rápidamente se apartó de su agarre y huyó hasta el otro lado del sofá donde estaban sentados. Luego, se sirvió otra copa de vino y trato de cambiar drásticamente el tema, sin embargo, Wilder parecía estar empeñado en seguir charlando del mismo asunto. 

\- Te digo algo Robert, cuando te vi desde el piso de Charlotte creí que serías como los pomposos insoportables de los pisos superiores, pero luego te conocí y descubrí que eras un mediocre como yo. – Evidentemente el sentimiento de alago que comenzaba a sentir Laing cuando Wilder le atribuyo una categoría alta terminó por destruirse rotundamente con su último comentario, no obstante, por alguna razón presentía que no lo decía con afán de ofender, por lo que prefirió no alterarse y continuar escuchando. – Solo que, a diferencia de mí, tu eres atractivo y tienes un buen trabajo, además de que Charlotte y tu coj…

En ese instante, Laing rápidamente interrumpió la conversación, pues estaba llegando a temas bastante incomodos. – Sabes, creo que ya es momento de ir a buscar a tu esposa. 

Ante el comentario, Wilder se mostró sumamente decepcionado, pero aceptando sus responsabilidades, por primera vez en tres meses, asintió a la petición de su nuevo amigo y se puso en pie dar inicio a aquella tarea. – Por donde empezamos.

\- No estoy muy seguro – Confesó Laing, pero pronto tuvo una suposición de su paradero. – Seguro debe estar unos cuantos pisos sobre nosotros, suelen rolar las esposas cada hora, así que si al medio día estuvo conmigo supongo que… 

\- ¿Cómo? – Esta vez Wilder fue el que interrumpió. – Helen y tú estuvieron juntos. – Ante la acusación tan obvia Laing no tuvo otra opción más que asentir pues el mismo acaba de delatarse. - ¿De qué modo?

Para este punto, Wilder ya comenzaba a mostrarse a la defensiva, acorralando Laing contra un muro. El pobre doctor estaba entre la espada y la pared, y no metafóricamente, pues aunque no fuese un objeto afilado lo que apuntaba a su garganta, Wilder le estaba amenazando para que hablase con una pistola que tenía resguardada en uno de sus bolsillos. 

\- Richard escucha, no fue mi intención – trató de defenderse, pero su confesión claramente solo impulsó a que el otro clavara aun más el arma contra su cuerpo -, fue el edificio, no era consiente, sabes que no sería capaz de acostarme con tu esposa. 

\- ¡Pero lo hiciste! – Enunció Wilder con ira en sus palabras. – Sabías que era mía, sabías que tenemos hijos. 

\- Si, perdón. – Masculló Laing con verdadero arrepentimiento, pero al otro no le importó. De hecho, cambió el lugar donde estaba apuntando el arma hasta la cabeza del doctor, y en un vaivén de sus manos ebrias el gatillo se disparó. Suerte para Laing que esta no estaba cargada. 

\- Intentaste matarme. – Esbozó totalmente atónito y con los ojos bien abiertos. 

\- Sí – Wilder canto victorioso -, perdón. 

Entendiendo que aquello era una burla de su anterior comentario, y tras notar que Wilder conocía el estado de su arma, Laing volvió a tranquilizar su pulso y riendo airadamente, más por nervios que por mero gusto, confesó a su amigo que ya había aprendido la lección. Sin embargo este no estuvo muy contento con su respuesta e inmediatamente le puso nuevamente contra la pared, esta vez indicando que su arma si contaba con una bala que le volaría la cabeza con solo tirar el gatillo. 

\- El impetuoso Dr. Robert Laing cree que ha sido todo ¿no? – Laing asintió creyendo que esto era lo que quería Wilder, pero contrario a ello, el hombre solo se enfureció mucho más. – Eres un estúpido, un estúpido con rostro bonito. ¿Quizá eso es lo que les gusta a las mujeres de ti? – Aquello claramente era una pregunta, pero a estas alturas Laing no sabía si responder o no a los cuestionamientos de Wilder. 

– A Charlotte no le gustan los tipos estúpidos o como ella los llama “inocentes”, y a mi esposa no le gustan los sujetos atractivos, por eso se casó conmigo. – Sonrió y pronto Wilder poso su frente sobre la de Laing. - ¿Entonces qué es lo hace el Doctor Robert Laing para volver locas a las mujeres? 

Inconscientemente, ante el cuestionamiento Laing levanto los hombros en señal de duda, y nuevamente volvió a repetir dicha acción cuando Wilder le preguntó si deseaba descubrirlo, lo cual quizá fue un error, pues de haber negado tal cuestionamiento hubiera evitado lo que estaba a punto de sucederle. 

Pese a que Laing era más alto que Wilder, este, de un momento a otro lo había lanzado contra el sillón y le inmovilizó. Luego, sin entender bien sus intenciones, Laing se percató que Wilder quería despojarlo de sus ropas, lo cual evidentemente le disgustó y le llevó a confrontarlo. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Le cuestionó, y ante ello, Wilder solo le respondió con un movimiento brusco que lo colocó de cara contra el terciopelo del sofá. 

\- ¿No es obvio? – Preguntó con sarcasmo el susodicho, mientras una de sus manos se introducía con fuerza bajo la parte frontal de los pantalones y la ropa interior del doctor. – Descubrir los encantos del Dr. Robert Laing.

Tras decir esto, la mano del hombre se posó con fuerza sobre el miembro desnudo de Laing, y de un modo poco agradable comenzó a masturbarlo. En cuanto Laing cayó en cuenta de lo que el otro estaba haciendo, rápidamente sintió como un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda. Si bien él ya se encontraba completamente cuerdo, Wilder ahora estaba totalmente enloquecido, de saber que eso sucedería jamás le hubiera revelado la ubicación de su esposa, o al menos no le hubiera mencionado lo que había acontecido entre ambos. De haber mordido su lengua tan solo un poco, la cordura de Wilder se hubiera mantenido como si nada y ahora sus manos no estarían sobre su miembro, acariciándolo de ese modo tan bruscamente placentero que… 

<< Un momento >> Pensó Laing, pues entre sus pensamientos y los actos que ahora Wilder ejecutaba, no había notado lo extrañamente sumiso que se estaba comportando. Evidentemente que el hombre aun le estuviera apuntando con un arma contribuía un poco, pero desde que el otro había comenzado a jugar con su entrepierna, su cuerpo se había suavizado hasta un punto perturbador.

\- ¿Qué pasa Laing? – Masculló el otro. - ¿Acaso te gusta lo que hago? 

\- No – Respondió con ferocidad el otro, pero a pesar de ello, Laing mostraba en su acento que se encontraba agitado. 

\- ¿De verdad? – Volvió a preguntar Wilder, esta vez colocándose bastante cerca de la oreja derecha del doctor, provocándole así un pequeño escalofrió. – Comenzaste a ponerte duro apenas te toque. 

\- El cuerpo reacciona involuntariamente ante cualquier estimulo externo – Mascullo en su defensa Laing, pero aquello solo perecía darle más ideas a Wilder. 

\- ¿Enserio doctor? Bueno, en ese caso… – en ese instante, con una coordinación casi perfecta, Wilder posó su dedo pulgar sobre la punta del miembro de Laing al mismo tiempo que empujaba su propio miembro contra su parte trasera, provocando que este soltara un gemido que denotaba obvio placer. – me encargaré de que cada parte de ti reaccione adecuadamente. 

Respetando la extraña costumbre de no despojarse de la camisa, Wilder solo le arrebató los pantalones y la ropa interior a Laing, y seguido de ello, se sacó la camisa frente al otro y la usó para atar sus manos, pues era muy incómodo seguir sosteniendo el arma y no quería que el otro se volteara en su contra al deshacerse de ella. – Tranquilícese doctor… - Vociferó Wilder cuando se dispuso a desabrochar el cinturón café y notó que el otro le miraba con recelo. – le prometo que no seré para nada gentil con usted. 

Siendo fiel a su palabra, volvió a colocar a Laing de cara al sofá y tras posicionarlo con las caderas elevadas, le dio un pequeño, pero fuerte golpe con el cinturón que acaba de quitarse. Después, usando el mismo objeto en su beneficio, lo puso delicadamente sobre el cuello del otro y lo aseguró con la hebilla procurando que quedase bien sujeto para no salirse, pero no tan ajustado como para ahorcarlo. 

\- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? – Cuestionó Laing, mientras sentía como el otro, tras apresar su cuello, dedicaba un par de besos apasionados sobre las partes que dejaba al descubierto su camia. 

\- Me aseguro que no te escapes. – Tras decir esto, Wilder tiró de la parte que restaba del cinturón, lo que ocasionó que Laing se arqueara y quedara contra el pecho del otro, irguiendo como si fuera una bandera la creciente erección que ahora se suscitaba sobre su miembro. – Parece que está listo para disparar doctor Laing.- Enunció Wilder y acto seguido tomo el miembro de este y le sacudió ligeramente.

Porque no lo imaginó, de todas las cosas que Wilder pudo hacer, Laing lamentaba que fuese sus sarcásticos y burlones comentarios lo que más destacara en aquel momento. Sin embargo, aunque no lo quisiera ver, tenía que admitir que había algo erótico en sentirse humillado. 

\- Parece que no está listo del todo – continúo Wilder -, deje que le ayude un poco más. – Nuevamente, el hombre sujetó firmemente el miembro del doctor y esta vez, con movimientos mucho más suaves, comenzó a masturbarlo. Como era de esperarse, el placer no tardo en hacerse presente sobre el cuerpo de Laing y de vez en cuando escapó de su ser en forma de suspiros, además, esa boca, que sutilmente comenzaba morder su labio inferior, le dejaban bien claro a Wilder que este lo estaba disfrutando y eso, pese a que le parecía sumamente erótico, no era su objetivo. Así que cuando el otro estuvo lo suficientemente ausente de la realidad, Wilder lo trajo de vuelta empujando de nueva cuenta su cara contra el sofá. 

\- No me gusta que las señoritas se diviertan a cuesta de mí – Tras decir esto, Wilder separó las piernas de Laing, y luego, con un tiro casí perfecto, escupió hacía la entrada de este. Posteriormente, sacó su miembro igualmente erecto y trató de introducirlo por la fuerza causándole grandes molestias al otro. 

\- ¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! – Le gritó Laing. – Primero tienes que… 

-¿Qué? – Contrataco el otro, aun sin abandonar su actual tarea. 

\- Ya sabes… - masculló con dolor el doctor. – abrir poco a poco el camino. 

En un principio, Wilder tuvo que confesar que no entiendo nada, pero luego, tras masticar mentalmente lo que le había dicho Laing, este comprendió perfectamente a que se refería y no dudo en agradecérselo con una sonrisa llena de lujuria. 

\- Parece que conoce muy bien de estos asuntos ¿Eh doc.? – Enuncio Wilder, mientras uno de sus dedos se introducía lentamente por la entrada de Laing. 

Evidentemente Robert tenía muchas formas de responder ante aquella pregunta, sin embargo, queriendo evitar otro comentario absurdo prefirió quedarse callado y contribuir un poco con el asunto intentando relajarse. 

En un principio, fue un poco incómodo sentir el dedo índice de su compañero en el interior, pues este claramente era un total inexperto en aquel asunto, pero pronto, cuando su cuerpo logró acostumbrarse la sensación se volvió gratificante. Posteriormente, cuando un segundo y un tercer dedo entro, lo que comenzó siendo una dulce sensación, se trasformó drásticamente en una actividad que le hacía gemir continuamente, pues Wilder había encontrado su punto dulce y había aprovechado para torturarle placenteramente en un juego de “sí, pero no”. Ya que al principio tocaba los alrededores de aquella zona con intención de satisfacerlo, pero en el último momento, cuando estaba a punto de llegar, retiraba sus dedos bruscamente de su interior, y esto, pese a que era un poco incómodo, comenzó a volverse un círculo vicioso que Laing rogaba a Wilder que jamás dejara de ejecutarlo. No obstante, como bien lo dijo en un inicio, Wilder no quería complacerlo, y para cuando se percató que el otro se estaba poniendo bastante cómodo, dejó de atender a sus peticiones y de un momento a otro, viendo el camino menos estrecho, introdujo lentamente su miembro provocando que Laing arqueara su espalda hasta estar nuevamente pegado contra su pecho. 

\- De verdad le gusta doctor ¿no? - Por más que quisiera negarse, Laing mostraba evidentemente en su semblante ruborizado que estaba excitado, que deseaba más, aunque temía que si lo decía Wilder se detuviera y lo dejara a mitad de un orgasmo. - ¡Responde! – Le ordenó Wilder, tirando del cinturón provocando que Laing comenzara a asfixiarse. 

\- S-si – Apenas si pudo responder el otro. 

\- Excelente.

Contrario a todo lo que esperaba Laing, Wilder comenzó a embestirle tras devolverlo a su posición inicial. Primero comenzó lento, aferrándose firmemente a sus caderas, pero después, cuando los movimientos se volvieron muchísimo más intensos, el hombre prefirió optar por sujetarlo por el cinturón. En un principio, Laing se había mantenido aferrado al sillón por la mera necesidad de evitar mostrarse gustoso ante los actos de su compañero, pero cuando este se apropió de su cuello, mantenerse sujeto se volvió una necesitad y contener su gemidos pasó a segundo plano, que más daba si Wilder se enteraba que lo estaba disfrutando, es más, ya le daba igual si todo el edificio se enteraba que estaba siendo montado por Wilder, lo único que quería era mantenerse con el suficiente aire para seguir disfrutando y no desfallecer. 

\- Y dígame doctor… ahora quien esta abajo. 

\- Yo… – liberó en un gemido ahogado – el Doctor Robert Laing. 

Como si esto fuera un enorme incentivo, Wilder comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad y a tirar del cuello de Laing con muchísimo más entusiasmo. Ambos hombres por igual ya no eran conscientes de si, estaban completamente entregados al placer, y tras unos pocos minutos, sus acciones no tardaron en pasarles factura, provocando que ambos llegaran al orgasmo. El primero en venirse fue Laing, y luego, tras una presión que esto provoco sobre el miembro Wilder, este se vino dentro del doctor, ocasionando que detuviera drásticamente su cabalgata. 

Pasó un rato para Wilder dejara el interior de Laing, pero después de unos segundos en los que dejó reposar su cuerpo, este se apartó del doctor, y una vez guardó su miembro en el interior de sus calzoncillos, se dejó caer bruscamente de espaldas junto al sofá donde acababa de acontecer su encuentro. 

El sonido que esto hizo fue estruendoso, y evidentemente provocó que el otro alzara su mirada. – ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto temeroso el doctor, temiendo que el otro estuviese sufriendo de algún tipo de colapso o desmayo pos- sexo, lo cual, no era común, pero en sus años como médico había tenido que atender uno que otro caso.

\- Si… - Respondió Wilder, mientras golpeaba rápidamente los dedos índices de ambas manos contra su pecho y su rostro se mostraba complacido pero asombrado. – Creo que ahora entiendo porque todas prefieren al Doctor Robert Laing. 

Siendo este el primer comentario de Wilder que le causo gracia, Laing dejó que una risa escapara de sus labios, la cual pronto se vio acompañada por la de su compañero. 

\- Me álaga que lo comprenda… - Mencionó Laing mientras mostraba sus muñecas apresadas al otro para que lo liberase. – Aunque ahora yo soy el que se encuentra con una incógnita en la cabeza. 

\- ¿Eh? – Vociferó Wilder, mientras utilizaba la camisa recién liberada para limpiar el sudor de su frente.

\- ¿Por qué las mujeres no se rinden ante el famoso actor Richard Wilder? 

Escurriéndose lentamente por el borde del sofá, Laing dejó que su cuerpo se posara sobre el Wilder, para luego, de un modo bastante sensual, comenzar a quitarse la corbata y desabotonar su camisa. 

\- ¿Esto es otro impulso natural del cuerpo doctor? – Insinuó con lujuria Wilder mientras se erguía y posaba sus manos sobre la pálida cintura del doctor. 

\- Puede ser… - Enunció el otro, e inclinando su rostro poso sus labios sobre los de Wilder liberando así un beso apasionando que duro unos cuantos minutos. 

\- Charlotte y Helen tiene razón, luces mejor sin ropa. – Habló Wilder, arrancándole desesperadamente la camisa al otro para aferrar fuertemente sus manos contra sus caderas. – Solo que… hablando de ellas, no sería preferible irlas a buscar antes de continuar, quizá les gustaría unirse. 

\- Si, lo sería – Enunció un tanto decepcionado Laing mientras comenzaba encaminar sus besos desde el cuello hasta el abdomen de Wilder. – Solo que… - En ese instante el doctor fue interrumpido, pues el otro había soltado un gemido, acompañado de un leve espasmo, cuando este beso repentinamente la punta de su miembro por sobre su ropa interior. – a estas alturas… quien necesita a las esposa.


End file.
